It's Up To You New York, New York
by Sensiblyquirky
Summary: Albus invites Minerva on a vacation to New York City! Takes place after the first war with Voldemort. The rating is for a later chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters, and the song is also not mine.

A/N: This one is R for a later chapter!

Chapter One: "These Little Town Blues Are Melting Away..."

Many of Hogwarts female staff members were gathered in the staff room after one of the most trying years in Hogwarts history. Voldemort had just been defeated by the baby wizard, Harry Potter, and all could finally breathe a sigh of relief. The ladies were discussing their vacation plans for the summer, well all but Minerva McGonagall. As usual she had no vacation plans, and would just spend the summer at Hogwarts. She sat staring out the window vaguely listening to the conversation around her.

"Minerva, you have to be taking a vacation this summer," said Rolanda Hooch, who was busy pouring over maps of Africa.

"No I don't have to be taking one, in fact I'm going to be staying here," Minerva answered never moving her gaze from the window.

"Minerva you deserve a break. Take it this summer, and go some where you have always wanted to go," Poppy Pompfrey replied gently looking worriedly over at her friend.

Finally turning to address the group she gave Poppy a small smile, "I'm fine Poppy, and besides I love Hogwarts, it is my home."

Unbeknownst to any of the women the school's Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had just walked up outside the door, but instead of going in decided he would hang back and listen to the conversation.

Rolanda Hooch, never one to hold her tongue, let out a sigh of frustration, "Minerva McGonagall you cannot tell me you don't have any place you want to go! I don't understand you. Just two weeks, or even a few days; just to get away!"

Narrowing her eyes Minerva gave Madam Hooch the most dangerous look she could, but naturally Rolanda ignored it: "C'mon Minerva, if you continue to stick around here all the time you are going to become the old spinster everyone thinks you are."

The tension in the room was tangible as Minerva's lips got the thinnest anyone had ever seen them, and everyone braced themselves for what was to come.

"Why in the hell would I want to go on a vacation?" Minerva yelled. "The last time I checked vacations weren't fun by yourself, Madam Hooch! Then again none of you would know that as you are going with your _husband_, Poppy's going with Alastor, and the rest of you are going with a significant other of some kind! I don't want to go on a vacation just to have the fact that I'm single thrown back in my face more than it already is. Now if you don't mind I'll stay here, and unless you want to be hexed so badly you can't go on your trip, Rolanda, I would not open the endless black abyss known as your mouth," Minerva fumed as she sat back in her chair turning abruptly to look out the window.

Out in the hall Albus Dumbledore had a sad expression on his face. He'd give anything to have the right to march into the staff room, and take his deputy in his arms. How she seemed to be free befuddled him, because to him she was perfect. So intelligent, witty, funny, beautiful, just everything, and her spirit was unlike any he had ever met. Of course he was also happy because that meant she wasn't taken. Turning back to his office Albus decided that he should take a vacation this summer.

Later in the afternoon Minerva McGonagall walked to her best friend's office in hopes of raising her spirits. Just being in the same room with Albus made her feel better, and she couldn't think of a better way to start the summer than over a chess game with him. As she entered his head was over several papers, and what looked like a map.

"What are you looking at, Albus," Minerva asked as she came around his desk.

"Hello, my dear, just some papers from the travel part of the ministry and a map," he answered not looking up.

Peering over his shoulder Minerva's face fell, "A-are you going somewhere Albus?"

"I thought a vacation would be nice after all that has gone on. I'm thinking of New York City in the United States," he replied pointing to a map.

Minerva's heart stopped as she looked at the map, but after a few minutes she managed to choke out, "Who are you going with, Aberforth?"

"Oh no, I'd never go with Aberforth. A friend if she agrees," was his only response.

Minerva turned toward the window trying desperately to hold her tears at bay, so she never heard Albus get up from his chair. Placing his hands on the outside of her arms Albus leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Would you like to go with me to New York, Minerva?"

Turning quickly in his arms Minerva stared up at Albus in dismay, "Me? You want me to go with you?"

Chuckling Albus leaned forward to kiss the top of her head, which caused Minerva to blush profusely, "Yes, my dear. I would like it very much should you agree to join me."

"I'd love to Albus, now what am I getting myself into," Minerva asked smiling moving back toward the desk.

"Well..."

For the next several hours the two planned parts of their trip: they would be gone for a week, and Albus insisted that they fly the muggle way and take a New York taxi to their hotel. The only thing left to discuss was their actual rooms.

"Minerva we only have rooms left to discuss, now we could share, book two separate rooms, or a suite. The suite would have separate bedrooms, but they are connected by a living area."

Thinking for a minute and over looking the information Minerva suggested the suite, "That way we can have separate bedrooms, but it would be easier to talk about what to do that day, or anything else."

Albus readily agreed to her suggestion, and promised to send their information to the ministry that evening.

Over the next few days Minerva was busy getting ready for their trip. She had spent an entire day looking for more muggle clothes to wear, and had even decided to wear her hair in something different than a bun.

Monday morning she met Albus in his office, and they set out for the ministry. The first part of their trip would be the most frustrating as they had to go through the ministry, and then the muggle airports. At four in the afternoon they were seated on the plane, and ready for take off. At first concerned about how they would sit still for eight solid hours Minerva and Albus found multiple ways to amuse themselves.

Albus had fun playing with the gadgets around his chair, and he had looked through all the reading material provided for him in ten minutes. Turning to Minerva they kept up a steady conversation until dinner arrived. Minerva prodded the food with disgust written all over her face. Taking one bite she gagged as she tried to swallow.

"This stuff is awful, and it certainly isn't food," she complained.

Taking a bite of his food Albus had to agree, but he did comment that the dessert was quite good.

"When all your teeth rot don't come to me Albus Dumbledore," Minerva replied trying to repress a smile.

"But you understand me the best, my dear. I'm afraid I must come to you."

Minerva quickly looked at her tray, and then to the window hoping Albus hadn't seen the blush spreading onto her cheeks. As the night wore on they decided to try and get some sleep, but as soon as Albus put the sleep mask over his eyes there was no way Minerva was going to get to sleep. She tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her laughter by a cough but in no time she had tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard.

Lifting one side of the mask to raise an eyebrow at her Albus inquired as to what was so funny.

"I-I'm sorry A-albus, but you look so funny in that thing. I can't help it," Minerva answered stifling her laughter as best she could.

Albus looked put out that she was laughing at him, and he removed the mask pouting. Minerva covered her mouth again at his face. 'He looks so cute,' she thought to herself. Reaching her hand out to cup his face she whispered, "I'm sorry, Albus. It was just quite funny. I'm sure I would look silly in them as well."

The moment her hand had touched his face Albus had completely forgiven her, and would probably have become his slave had she requested it of him. Turning to her he lifted her hand to his lips in a silent act of forgiveness.

"I doubt it, my dear. You would make a paper bag look good." Their eyes connected after he said this and Minerva was vaguely aware that he still held her hand. The mood was broken however when the stewardess arrived telling them only two more hours until they arrived in New York.

Quickly looking away from each other Minerva suggested they try and get some sleep since they would arrive in New York in the morning, stateside time. Each managed to get about an hour and half of sleep before they awoke. Minerva grabbed Albus' hand as the city came into few and drew him over her to look out the window.

Too focused on the skyline neither realized just how close they were as they gazed upon the city.

"That's the Statue of Liberty, my dear," Albus pointed out.

"I can see why so many love the sight of her, Albus."

"Indeed, my dear."

Finally able to get off the plane Minerva never thought she would be so happy to have room to walk around. Customs was quicker than they had expected, and in no time they were seated in a taxi heading toward their hotel on 39th street.

Minerva had never been so scared in her life as she was in that taxi cab. The first turn she gripped Albus' arm tightly as she leaned into him.

"Can't he go any slower and oh Merlin," Minerva screeched as the driver jutted in and out of traffic.

Albus didn't mind the ride so much, because Minerva was so close she could have been in his lap. "He knows what he's doing, my dear. It will be over soon."

"I'm not sure he does know what he's doing and Albus..." she leaned into to whisper, "What language is he speaking?"

Chuckling at her question he answered in a soft voice, "A Middle East variety I believe, but I'm not sure to which country he would have heritage, my dear."

Nodding her head Minerva buried her head in Albus' shoulder for the rest of the ride. A brave woman Minerva simply preferred to put her life her own hands, or Albus'. She couldn't wait until the ride was over. Thirty minutes later they had finally arrived at the hotel, and Albus reluctantly relinquished his hold on Minerva.

Once situated in their room Albus met Minerva in the living area, "Well, my dear, what should we do first today?"

"I'm not sure, Albus. Do you have your map?"

"Yes, Minerva, I have the map, my muggle American money, and the hotel keys."

"Why don't you give me the keys, and I can put them in my purse. Just to make sure we don't loose them."

Thinking that sounded wise Albus handed her the keys. "Minerva, why don't we just go explore some. I'm told we are quite close to Times Square, a tourist attraction, and we could walk up and down that. It is only a few blocks away.

"That sounds perfect, Albus. Let's go."

With that the two Professors dressed in Muggle clothes set out to wander the streets of New York City not prepared for what they were about to see.


	2. Chapter Two

Sorry for the long wait my Professors insisted upon giving me exams...can you believe the nerve of them? ;)

Albus and Minerva walked around Times Square amazed, and in awe of the billboards and all the people.

"Albus I bet this looks even better at night," Minerva said looking up.

"Yes, my dear, but I have a feeling we will be passing by here at night so you will get to see it."

They walked around for hours just leisurely taking in the sites, and acclimating themselves to the street numbers and the fast pace with which one everyone rushed around. It was near four when they made it back to their hotel room only to collapse together on the sofa. The combined effect of jet lag, and one hour of sleep had finally caught up with them. Choosing to stay in that night so they could be well rested for the remainder of the week Albus and Minerva accidentally fell asleep together on the couch; and when they awoke the next morning Minerva was safely in Albus' arms with her head resting on his chest.

"Good morning, my dear" Albus said jovially as she raised her head.

"Good morning, Albus. I take it we fell asleep here," Minerva replied withdrawing herself from his arms.

"It would appear so." An awkward silence fell between them as each was lost in his own thoughts about how it had been one of the best nights of sleep they had gotten in a long time. Finally Minerva rose to go take her shower, and Albus decided he could use one as well. An hour and half later they were heading out of the hotel.

"Were to today, Albus," Minerva asked as he steered her left out of their hotel rather than right.

"Well I heard that Fifth Avenue has a lot of shopping, and it leads up to Central Park. I thought maybe we could walk along it, and you could stop anywhere you wanted to and then maybe we could wander around the park if we aren't too tired." Albus suggested as he looped her arm through his. Albus had noticed yesterday that some men's eyes had followed after Minerva and he wanted to give them all a signal; Minerva, of course, had seen none of it.

"That sounds fine Albus; I too heard that there were some excellent muggle shops along here. One in particular I want to stop in. It is called Tiffany's, and is a jewelry store. I would just like to see it, if that is alright," Minerva suggested as they crossed the street.

They spent the next few hours ducking in and out of stores. No real purchases had been made, and finally they arrived at Tiffany's. "The stone is beautiful, Albus." Minerva said referring to the outside of the building.

Agreeing they quickly made their way in. "Minerva look at this what do you think," Albus asked pointing to a necklace of emeralds and diamonds.

Walking toward him Minerva leaned over the counter, "Too gaudy for me, and Albus," she whispered, "look at the price."

"It's too small, Minerva, I can't read that," Albus complained his nose almost touching the glass.

Pulling him up Minerva dragged him away from the counter before whispering in his ear, "Forty thousand dollars" Albus looked stunned, "Are you sure you want to continue looking in here," he asked.

"Of course, and there are five floors total. So come on," she added smiling as she dragged him away.

Looking over the first floor Minerva did find a beautiful black pearl necklace she liked. It was a solitary pearl hanging on a eighteen inch platinum chain, with diamonds on the top of it holding it. "Now that I like," she said pointing to the case.

"It would look very lovely on you, my dear, how much is this one," Albus asked looking over her shoulder.

Trying hard not to blush she said, "Two thousand seven hundred, not as much as the other but still more than I'm willing to pay."

Walking on Albus looked at the necklace a bit more and decided when Minerva was in bed he would need to look over his financial situation. They wandered to the second and third floors looking carefully. They realized the third floor was for engagement rings. As Minerva was looking at a few Albus noticed a flicker of longing dash across her eyes.

"Partial to any, my dear," he asked as she stopped at one.

Smiling softly she said, "Well many are so big, too big if you ask me. How some of these young people even have enough money left to live on beats me after a young man buys one of these. I would want something a little smaller."

Walking around a bit more Minerva found the ring she would want: it wasn't an engagement ring, but it could operate as her wedding band and an engagement because it had diamonds all around it. Yellow gold, with diamonds all over the band she thought it was perfect.

"This one, Albus, I would want this one. It isn't an engagement ring, but it could be both bands. It would be beautiful, but simple."

Albus looked at the price, three thousand six hundred, well at least it wasn't forty thousand, "Why don't you try it on, Minerva," he asked noticing her soft smile.

Her smile immediately faded, "What would be the point. You just asked which I'd like, so I thought I'd show you which one I did."

"My dear, it can't hurt to try it on," Albus tried again.

"Albus I just don't want to!" Minerva said in a dangerous tone and he knew to drop the subject.

Deciding they had spent enough time in the store they made there way toward the exit, and back out on Fifth. The walked in silence for awhile, before Minerva asked if she could go in Bloomingdale's to look around. Nodding he stopped her right before she entered, "Minerva I didn't mean to make you upset, I'm sorry."

"No, Albus, I shouldn't have snapped. It's just, well...I mean why try something on I'll never get?" she said trying to smile.

"You don't know that, Minerva." Giving him a skeptical smile they moved into the store. It didn't take long for Minerva to find the ladies section, and she was in the dressing room trying a few things on in no time. Albus was waiting for her, hoping he could see a few of the dresses she took.

"Albus, what do you think of this, I just can't decide," Minerva asked as she walked through from the changing rooms. Albus had to consciously stop himself from drooling. It was a red dress that stopped a little below her knees showing some leg, and it was made of a flowing material that hugged her curves and flared out all at the same time. The back of it was stunning, dipping to the small of her back leaving her milky white skin exposed.

"Albus, Albus what do you think?" Minerva asked exasperated.

"You look stunning, Minerva," was his only response as his eyes traveled over her again.

Blushing, she softly asked, "Really? You don't think it is too revealing?"

"My dear I think it is perfect. It reveals more than your usual attire, but it still leaves a lot to the imagination. You look beautiful," Albus replied finally looking up to meet her eyes.

Whispering a thank you Minerva quickly retreated to the dressing rooms wondering how she was going to make it for four more days when he said things like that. After purchasing the dress they hadn't wandered far when Albus found a store he wanted to go in. Taking Minerva's hand he dragged her into FAO Schwartz.

Albus looked like he had just walked into a dream. A children's store with huge toys, and a candy section, he didn't know where to start first! Minerva chuckled to herself as she saw Albus' face, and she knew they would be there for awhile. Following Albus around she simply smiled at his reactions, and questions. Making their way upstairs Albus had a huge grin on his face when he saw the keyboard. After watching a few people he went up there, and started touching the keys. Minerva stood by on the side trying to give him a reproachful look, but failed. She was trying not to laugh, because she didn't want to encourage him. Just then he came over to her and grabbed her hand dragging her on the keyboard.

"No, Albus, no we are too old for this," Minerva said in horror at being unable to get away.

"You are never too old for anything, my dear. Now, do you know twinkle, twinkle little star?" he asked smiling.

"I am not going to do a song with you, Albus" Minerva replied mortified at the thought.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Albus started looking at Minerva, "help me convince my beautiful companion to play twinkle, twinkle little star. Don't you all want to hear it?" Clapping they all indicated that they did, and turning to Minerva Albus noticed she was bright red.

"Our audience awaits we can't disappoint them, my dear."

Moving to set her bags down Minerva grumbled, "You are going to pay for this Albus Dumbledore." Trying to salvage her dignity Minerva played the song with Albus, and when it was over they were greeted with a sounding round of applause.

Half an hour later they finally made their way out of the store, "Albus Dumbledore, I'm going to kill you!"

"My dear you have to admit you had fun. Sometimes you just need to let loose a little bit," he replied leading her across the street.

Minerva just narrowed her eyes. "Well, my dear, here we are Central Park. Now what do you want to do?"

"How bout some dinner, and then we head back. My feet are so sore," Minerva replied reaching down to rub her ankle.

Deciding they had time to explore the park further they found a nice little restaurant for dinner, and spent the time talking about what they were they were going to do tomorrow. They decided to take the subway down town to visit the business district, and then they could get a better look of the Statue of Liberty from the ground. Albus informed her that that night he had plans for them, but it was a surprise.

Try as she might Minerva couldn't get a single detail out of him all the way back to their hotel. Once back they changed into night ware, and then collapsed on the sofa. Taking her small feet into his hands Albus started to give her a foot rub.

"Oh Albus that feels nice..." Minerva mumbled as she closed her eyes and leaned further back into the pillows. By the time he was done Minerva was fast asleep. Gently picking her up Albus carried her to her bedroom, and placed her down on the bed tucking her in.

"Goodnight, my dear," he whispered before he leaned down to kiss her cheek, but Albus didn't notice the soft smile that had formed on her place after his kiss. Moving to his own bedroom Albus quickly fell asleep dreaming about the witch in the other room.


	3. Chapter Three

Ok the R rating is in this chapter. Thanks for reading this, and I hope you all enjoy it!

Early the next morning Albus and Minerva were heading to the nearest station after asking the front desk of their hotel which one to take. Fighting the crowds was not fun, and Minerva was gripping Albus' hand tightly.

"My dear, are you ok?" he asked in concern at the strength with which she gripped his hand.

"I just don't like really large crowds in small places, Albus," Minerva replied looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, my dear."

Keeping her close Albus finally got them on a train headed in the right direction, but they had to stand because there were so many people going to work.

Holding on to the vertical bar Albus wrapped his other arm around Minerva as she leaned up against him. Not knowing exactly where to go they just followed the crowds, and did end up downtown. Pulling out his map Albus used it to guide them along the streets, and toward some water.

"Albus, are you sure we aren't lost," Minerva asked as they wandered up a street.

"Your faith in me is outstanding, my dear," Albus joked as he pointed to the right. In ten more minutes they could see the Statue of Liberty from afar, "Tada," Albus said as they came along the water's edge.

Smiling up at him Minerva said, "My apologies Headmaster, I do hope you can forgive me for ever doubting you."

Bringing her hand up to his lips Albus replied, "I'd forgive you treason, my dear Deputy. Have no fear." Smiling up at him Minerva removed her gaze to look out over the harbor. They spent a good part of the day downtown taking in everything they could, but they were back in their hotel room earlier than usual to get ready for their night.

"Albus I need to know what we are doing so I can know how to dress," Minerva said standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

"We will be seeing a show after dinner, and then I'd like to find a Jazz club there has to be one around here somewhere. Wear the dress you bought yesterday," Albus replied from within his bedroom.

"Alright, if you're sure," Minerva said turning back around.

She heard him call, "I've never been surer of anything," as she went into the bathroom.

An hour and half later Minerva emerged from her bedroom to find Albus waiting for her. He looked rather smart in a Muggle suit and tie, "You're looking handsome tonight, Professor Dumbledore," Minerva said as she made her way toward him.

"Well I figure I needed to look my best since you were going to be on my arm; you look stunning Minerva." Taking her arm Albus guided Minerva toward dinner. While walking toward the restaurant they passed several men who followed Minerva with their eyes, and one was even brazen enough to call out, "Looking good!"

Minerva turned to give him a nasty look, and only received a rather lustful one in return.

"Ignore them, Minerva, they are just jealous," Albus said hoping to calm her down.

"I know, but it is just rude to call out that way," she replied walking a little closer to Albus.

Patting her hand it wasn't long before they were sitting down to dinner. Once at dinner Albus decided he better tell her his plans.

"Minerva I want you to hear me out before you say anything about the show I picked for tonight, ok?" Raising an eyebrow she encouraged him to continue anyway.

"The show is called Cats. Now it started in London, and has won all these awards. I had to work very hard to get these tickets, and I was assured that it's very good. Of course your animagus form did influence my decision making process, but please just give it a chance," Albus pleaded trying to look as pitiful as he could. He must have succeeded, because Minerva relented, "Alright, Albus. How did you get the tickets if it is that good," she asked.

"Some friends of mine," was all he said. Before she could ask any more questions their food had arrived. A little wary at first Minerva ended up loving the show, and pledged that she would find the book once they got back home. Excited that she had loved it Albus was walking on air.

It took another forty-five minutes but they finally found a good jazz club, and they were on the floor dancing as soon as they arrived. For a few of the dances everybody moved out of the way to watch the couple. They moved as if they had been dancing together for ages, and because she felt safe Minerva really let herself go. She was not as showy as Albus, but she followed his movements with a very feline grace that amazed most people at the club. Several times men asked if they could cut in, but each time Minerva offered the same response: "I'm sorry, but I only intend to dance with this man all evening. You'll find someone else."

The last number had been a sultry slow song that left both of the Professors quite flushed and breathless as they left the club. Once back up in their suite Albus pulled Minerva to him for another dance.

"Let me take these shoes off, Albus. They are killing my feet," Minerva replied and did a quick job of releasing her feet from their confines. Taking her back in his arms Albus began humming the song they last danced to, and to his surprise Minerva started to sing it.

When the mellow moon begins to beam,

Ev'ry night I dream a little dream,

And of course Prince Charming is the theme,

The he for me.

Although I realize as well as you

It is seldom that a dream comes true,

For/To me it's clear

That he'll appear.

Stepping back from her just a little bit Albus couldn't help it he leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers. When the kiss was over Minerva continued singing only this time into to Albus' neck:

Some day he'll come along,

The man I love

And he'll be big and strong,

The man I love

And when he comes my way

I'll do my best to make him stay.

He'll look at me and smile

I'll understand ;

And in a little while,

He'll take my hand ;

And though it seems absurd,

I know we both won't say a word

Leaning down to kiss her again Albus let his hands roam over her exposed back as he deepened the kiss. Running his hands up her back to her hair he unleashed it from the pins and ran his fingers through it. Minerva was running her hands through his hair, and over the back of his neck as the kiss grew in intensity. Releasing her once more Minerva finished the song:

Maybe I shall meet him Sunday

Maybe Monday, maybe not ;

Still I'm sure to meet him one day

Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day

He'll build a little home

Just meant for two,

From which I'll never roam,

Who would - would you ?

And so all else above

I'm waiting for the man I love.

When she was done all pretences of dancing stopped as Albus moved to nuzzle her neck. Granting him access Minerva softly sighed, and then she pushed him away. Stepping back Minerva slowly let the fabric of her dress slip off her shoulders and pool at her feet leaving her in her panties only. Moving away from the dress Minerva moved toward Albus, and he took her hand without a word and led her into the bedroom.

The moon was high in the sky as Albus laid Minerva on the bed, and he enjoyed watching the beams dance across her skin. He slowly moved his hand to follow the beams across her body using only the tips of his fingers. Every now and then he would bend down to place a heated kiss on her skin giving her just a taste of what was to come. Minerva had her eyes closed as Albus was touching her, and she longed for more. Opening her eyes she cupped his cheek, and brought his face down to hers: "More, Albus, more," was all she said before kissing him lightly and releasing him. Smiling he moved to give her more.

"Albus, please," Minerva pleaded hoarsely after he had driven her crazy with his teasing. She was on the brink of something wonderful and he had no intentions of stopping. Before Minerva could say anything else she felt a fire burning in her abdomen moving even further south, a wonderfully warm sensation that was threatening to completely engulf her. On their own her hips started bucking, but she didn't care. Minerva was too caught up in what Albus was doing to her, and the feeling the wonderful feeling it all created. Gripping the bed sheets tightly Minerva whispered her lover's name as the fire completely consumed her.

Moving back up her Albus was a little disheartened that she hadn't been a little more vocal, and he vaguely wondered if he had pleased her but then he saw her face. There were two tears slowly making their way down her face from the corners of her closed eyes. Positioning himself to join them Albus waited until she opened her eyes. Once she did their gazes locked as he joined them, and he noticed two more tears making a slow path down her face. He wanted to ask why she was crying, but he suddenly realized why. For too long this wonderful woman had felt ugly, unloved, and unwanted; and tonight he was erasing all that pain. Those tears were the most beautiful gift she could have given him; they were coming from a place so deep in her heart, a place no one had ever been allowed to see before. All those years of waiting and longing were over for Minerva and Albus realized that anything and everything she had ever wanted he was giving her. That is what those tears meant: recognition, a sign that he completed her. So focused on what it meant to her he never felt the tear that left his eye trickle down into his beard.

It wasn't long before they collapsed in each others arms spent physically and emotionally from their love making. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, bodies tangled, soft smiles playing on both their faces.

Minerva awoke the next morning to the feel of someone playing with her hair. Lifting her head she looked right into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Neither said a word as Minerva slowly sat up so she was eye level with him, bringing the sheet along with her. Reaching out she cupped his cheek in one hand, and never taking her eyes from his softly spoke, "Thank you." Albus immediately drew her to him for a hug, "No, my dear, thank you." He said into her hair. Pulling back Albus cupped Minerva's face in his hands, "Minerva that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me, and I don't just mean your body," he added touching her forehead with his.

"I want you to know something, Minerva. This trip wasn't the beginning of my deeper feelings for you. To be honest I fell in love with you not long after you first joined the staff, and nor did I invite you hoping it would lead to this, though I cannot say I am not pleased. I'm sorry for any pain I have caused you Minerva, but I love you and I would like permission to call you mine."

Minerva just smiled up at him before she kissed him lightly, "Any pain I might have felt is gone now, Albus, you made sure of that. You may call me yours only if I may call you mine, The Man I Love."

Falling back upon the pillows Albus decided they had all afternoon and evening to walk around central park, and there was no real rush to get out of bed.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I'm sorry this has taken awhile to update, but between four papers and an exam or two I'm afraid there just hasn't been the time. The baseball game and its outcome were for Jemma! Also, I know it is so cliché but I couldn't help myself. ï

Later in the afternoon Albus and Minerva finally emerged from their hotel room for a walk in central park. It was a beautiful summer day, a little warm, but they really didn't take much notice. Walking hand in hand they wandered around the park until they came upon a baseball game. Albus pulled Minerva's hand indicating that he wanted her to stop, and turning toward her said "Love, I must confess I have something else planned for tomorrow. I managed to get some tickets to a Muggle sport called Baseball, and I think this is what they are playing."

"Do you know anything about the sport, darling," Minerva asked as she looked upon the men and women who were playing a pick up game.

"I did a little research. Ok these three back here,"

"The one's closest to us?"

"Yes, love. They are the outfielders, right left and center. Now those in front of them..."

"Infielders I would imagine,"

"Always the quick one," Albus replied turning to smile at Minerva. Looking up at him she graced him with a smile of her own before turning back to the game.

"Ok and the one on the mound is the pitcher. The guy with the piece of wood in his hand, known as a bat, is the batter. The pitcher throws the ball to him, and he tries to hit it. If he misses three times then he's out. Three outs and they switch sides,"

"So the guys hitting become the guys out here," Minerva asked staring intently at the field.

"Yes, ok you also have to run around those bases and back home to score one run. If you hit the ball and it is caught without touching the ground the batter is out, and if the ball is thrown to the guys on the bases before the runner gets there he is out."

Minerva looked up at Albus with a raised brow, "Quidditch seems easier, Albus, but I suppose this could be fun."

They stayed there until the game was over just watching the players, and trying to learn something about the game before they went to one the next day. Sweaty from the heat Albus helped Minerva wash her back in the shower, which took longer than usual. Spending the night in much the same way they spent the morning the couple woke up very happy, and ready to head to Yankee stadium.

Minerva clung tight to Albus as they made their way through the crowds of people on the subway, and near the stadium to their seats. Looking around Minerva did wonder how Albus got these seats, "Albus how did you manage these seats. They look to be quite good."

"Only the best for you, my love," was Albus' reply. Minerva rolled her eyes, and made a slight gagging sound.

"No, really Albus how?"

Leaning in to whisper in her ear he said, "Well I must say being considered the greatest wizard of the age does have its advantages." Leaning back up he kissed her on the cheek and winked. Minerva simply shook her head.

"My dear I'm going to go get some food, and I insist you try those American Hot Dogs. You stay right here, safe my seat, and I'll be back as soon as I can." When he left Minerva turned to look at the field, and the stands. If only quidditch pitches could seat this many people, think of what the games would be like then. Lost in her thoughts she never saw the seats fill in around her. The girl on Minerva's left accidentally hit her with her purse while sitting down jogging Minerva from her reverie.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the girl spoke.

"That is quite alright no harm done," Minerva said and was about to turn away when the girl spoke again, "Wait are you British? I love British accents, say something, please!!"

Minerva looked at the girl like she had gone insane, "I'm Scottish actually, and I don't just go around saying words so my accent may be admired."

The girl seemed to have missed the obvious tone in Minerva's voice, because she continued, "Scotland...is that the place with the leprechauns, and red hair...but you don't have red hair, are you one of the plaid people...you know always wear plaid?"

Minerva was outraged, and tried her best not to loose her temper. "Scotland is a great country that is part of the United Kingdom of Great Britain. We are not famous for red hair, or leprechauns. The material to which you speak is tartan, and each clan has their own. I most certainly am _not_ a plaid person, as you so eloquently put it." While most seemed to shrink under Minerva's gaze, and her tone of voice this child was not one of them.

"Say ball."

"Excuse me," Minerva asked hoping she was mistaken.

"Please say ball," the girl said it again leaning forward.

"I will most certainly not! I do not go around-"

"Minerva is something wrong," Albus asked arriving just in the nick of time.

Turning to ignore the girl Minerva said, "I'll explain later, Albus. What all have you got," she asked noticing the large pile in his arms.

"Well, love, here is your hot dog with only a little on it. Mine's got everything I just couldn't choose. Something to drink for each of us, and chocolate is always good," he answered her grinning from ear to ear.

"You are so much like a little boy, Albus. Now wear are my eating utensils," Minerva asked sweetly.

"Minerva you eat it with your hands, like this," and Albus proceeded to mimic a bite out of his hot dog.

"Albus Dumbledore you cannot be serious? I never eat with my hands!" Minerva exclaimed outraged.

"My love, you have to. It is the only way. Please, just this once. We don't know anybody here, please," he pleaded giving her a pitiful expression.

Sighing Minerva relented, and took a small cautious bite of her hot dog. Chewing very slowly she finally swallowed. Albus was watching intently hoping she liked what she just ate. He didn't really want to face her temper if she did not, especially after things had been going so well.

"Well," he asked when she gave him no answer.

Taking another bite, bigger, she simply nodded. Laughing Albus began eating his own food. The game had started by now, and when Albus finished eating he had his toppings all over the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, Albus," Minerva said between giggles.

"What," Albus asked looking oddly at his lover.

Trying to regain her composure Minerva took one of the napkins and came took his face in one of her hands, "Love you have your lunch all over your face. Here, let me help you." Minerva slowly removed the food, and then lightly kissed Albus on the cheek.

"There much better." Still staring at each other neither noticed they were on the big screen in the stadium until a woman behind them told them to look. Upon seeing herself on the screen Minerva turned a bright red and hid her face on the other side of Albus in his blocked off shoulder. The crowd started to chuckle at her shyness, and Albus realized the camera wasn't going to leave unless they kissed.

"Are we still up there, Albus," Minerva asked still concealing her face.

"Yes, love. It looks like we are going to have to kiss or it won't leave."

"You mean in front of all these people?" Minerva asked as her head shot up from his shoulder. Albus' only answer was to take her small face in between his hands, and place a light kiss on her lips. He pressed a little harder, and was surprised Minerva opened her lips inviting him to deepen the kiss, which he did of course. Sliding his tongue into her mouth he teased her with it before pulling out of the kiss. His ears were met with a disapproving little groan, and cheers from the crowd. Opening her eyes, and realizing were she was made Minerva blush all over again.

They spent the rest of the game holding hands, or leaning on one another as they watched the New York Mets beat the New York Yankees at Yankee Stadium. Minerva got caught up in the game, and found herself cheering and booing multiple times. Albus always chided her on whether she knew what she was even cheering for; which earned him a playful slap on the chest several times.

Getting back to their hotel had been an adventure of its own, but when they finally got back Minerva crashed on the sofa she was so exhausted. Albus on the other hand looked as if he was ready to go out again.

"My dear, why don't you take a little nap? I have something I need to do, and you can rest and then I can come pack with dinner. After that we can go to the Empire State building. I hear it is quite beautiful at night."

"Darling, I can go with you. Are you sure you want to go by yourself," Minerva asked half rising from the sofa. Albus gently pushed her back down with a soft kiss to her lips, "No I want you to rest. We leave tomorrow evening, and I want you rested for the rest of our trip. I'll be fine. You'll see. I love you!"

"I love you, too," Minerva mumbled as sleep claimed her.

Waking up a few hours later Minerva noticed Albus had already returned, and was setting dinner out on their coffee table. Assuring her none of her questions would be answered Albus convinced her to eat, and then set off for the Empire State Building. Albus had been right, it was beautiful. After walking around for a bit they stopped to gaze out over one spot. Minerva was leaning on Albus with her head on his shoulder, when he presented her with a bag from F.A.O Schwartz. Eyeing the bag cautiously she took it,

"Albus what's this?"

"Open it and see," was the only response he gave her.

Minerva carefully opened the bag to find a small box wrapped in generic paper. Picking the box up Minerva unwrapped it to find a Tiffany's box underneath the brown paper. Looking up at Albus Minerva said, "Albus..."

He jus smiled down at her and said, "Minerva..." Ignoring his remark she carefully opened the box, and gasped. The ring, the ring she had liked was right there. Before she could say anything Albus took the ring out of the box, and carefully placed it on her left ring finger.

Kissing her hand Albus said, "It was made for you, Love."

Minerva still couldn't believe it, she just looked from him to the ring and back again. Upon regaining her ability to speak she said, "But Albus it was so expensive."

Leaning down Albus whispered in her ear, "My love nothing is too expensive for you. It would be my highest honor to call you my wife, Minerva. Let me take care of you for the rest of our days, and let me shower you with the love and affection you deserve. Marry Me Minerva?"

Throwing her arms around his neck Minerva whispered in his ear, "Albus you have no idea how happy you have made me these past few days. I love you so much, and of course I'll marry you!"

Albus couldn't help it he picked Minerva up and swung her around, and for once in her life she didn't ask to be put back down. Drawing her to him for a heated kiss when he finally put her back down the couple sealed the deal. They stayed up on top of the Empire State Building for two more hours just taking in the sights, and holding each other tight. They wanted to make the best of their last hours in New York, but they weren't sad about leaving now that they had their future together to look forward to.

Ok an epilogue will follow!!


	5. Epilogue

Sorry this is so late, but I'm in College and let us say that I have been buried in papers and the like. Thank you to all who reviewed; I'm glad you liked the story. 

Epilogue

Fourteen years to the day that Albus and Minerva got married they were stepping out of their fireplace back from a long Order meeting. This summer, and last, had been so busy with gathering their resources in the war they had had very little time together. Minerva knew Albus was busy, but to be honest she did miss him; and he her. Many times during Ministry meetings his name would be called several times before he responded. Rumors were circulating that he was finally acting his old age, but the truth was he was too focused on the very vivid, and not so innocent, images of his wife that kept coming to his mind. The worst had been right before the term started for last year. The night before Albus' meeting Minerva had been in a very playful mood, and they hadn't gone to sleep till about two in the morning; all he could think about was the way she looked in her new nightie.

So when this anniversary rolled around Albus decided he wanted to give her something special; something that would tell Minerva that she was still his entire world. As they came into the sitting room Minerva moved to the bedroom. Upon approaching her vanity she saw a long box neatly wrapped lying near her brush. "Albus…"

"Yes, love…" he asked standing in the door way leaning on the frame.

"What's this," Minerva asked still looking at the box.

"Why don't you open it and see," Albus said as he came to stand beside of his wife.

Opening the box with caution Minerva looked quickly to Albus when she saw the box was from Tiffany's. He just smiled, and kissed her temple urging her to open it. Inside was the pearl necklace she had admired fourteen years ago.

"Oh Albus…you remembered, but how…" Minerva asked with tears in her eyes as she looked up to her husband.

"I just popped over to get it one day. I wanted to remind you that no matter how busy life becomes during this war and at Hogwarts that you are my entire world. I love you so much, Minerva, and I cannot express in words how you have gotten me through the very worst of my days. Knowing I can come home to you, or hold you as I sleep or just talk to you over chess does more for me than anything else could." When Albus finished Minerva's tears had spilled out of her eyes, and he reached a hand to wipe them away.

"No tears, love." Minerva just smiled, and gently lifted the necklace from the box to place it around her neck. Then taking Albus' hands she said: "Thank you, Albus. You shouldn't have spent this much money on me, but thank you. Don't worry, Darling, I know you love me; and I know when you are away you would rather be home, I guess it is what I get for falling for the greatest wizard of our age," she added smiling softly. "I love you so much, Albus. I'm not really sure I can express how much either, in words, it is just you complete me. I've never felt so alive, so happy, and as loved as I do when I'm around you. Thank you."

Leaning in to kiss her Albus moved so he could gently pick his wife up, and carry her to their bed. Forgetting about the world and deciding order business could wait till at least noon the next day the couple expressed what could not be expressed in words.


End file.
